1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing alcohols through carbon dioxide reduction reaction driven by light energy.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 05(1993)-311476 A, JP 07(1995)-188961 A, and WO 2012/046374 A1 each disclose a method for reducing carbon dioxide by light energy.
Specifically, in each of the methods disclosed in JP 05(1993)-311476 A and JP 07(1995)-188961 A, a semiconductor photoelectrode containing titanium oxide (titania, TiO2) is used as an anode electrode (photoelectrode) for producing oxygen from water, and carbon dioxide is reduced by light irradiation of the anode electrode in combination with an external power source such as a solar cell or a potentiostat.
In the method disclosed in WO 2012/046374 A1, a semiconductor photoelectrode containing gallium nitride (GaN) is used as an anode electrode (photoelectrode), and carbon dioxide is reduced by light irradiation of the anode electrode alone.
JP 3730142 B2 discloses a method for photochemically decomposing water using a nitride semiconductor formed of AlInGaN and a laminate including the nitride semiconductor so as to produce hydrogen.
The methods disclosed in JP 05(1993)-311476 A and JP 07(1995)-188961 A require an external power source such as a solar cell or a potentiostat in addition to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode to reduce carbon dioxide.
In the method disclosed in WO 2012/046374 A1, carbon dioxide is reduced by light irradiation of the anode electrode to produce formic acid (HCOOH), carbon monoixde (CO), and others.